


【TayNew】不乖

by fattyme



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattyme/pseuds/fattyme
Summary: Naughty boy, I will punish you.





	【TayNew】不乖

“Tay！起床了！你快迟到了！”  
一大早Tay就被这耳边的70分贝吓醒了。  
摘下眼罩瞅了一眼手机上的时间，他一个高儿窜了起来，从地上捡起一件皱了吧唧的T恤胡乱套在身上。  
随便拿起一只牙刷刷牙，另一只手象征性地抓了抓头发，吐出漱口水，捧起清水在脸上呼噜了一把就算洗完了。  
“New，你看到我另一只袜子了么。”Tay一边跳着脚穿袜子，一边眯着眼找眼镜。“New？”

扭头一看……被子下的那坨一抖一抖的。  
直觉不对。  
Tay走到床头，拿起手机。  
果然。  
今天是周末，没有任何工作安排。

掀开被子。  
那个罪魁祸首笑得脸都红了。

 

New是个不乖的小孩。  
他会趁Tay不注意的时候在饮料里撒胡椒粉、也曾把Tay的护照藏起来然后得意地看着对方在机场焦头烂额、还偷偷登陆过Tay的社交账号发一些乱七八糟的话。  
Tay每次都被气得要死要活。  
而New每次都是一脸坚决不改下次还敢的表情，丝毫没有反思的意思。

不能再这样下去了。  
一定要好好教训他一顿才行。

 

Tay爬上床压住New，挠着New身上的痒痒肉。  
“还敢不敢了？”  
New痒得不行，扭着身子想要躲开Tay的攻击，“你……哈哈哈……快停下哈哈……”眼泪都笑出来了。  
“你怎么这么不乖，嗯？”在New以为自己快要笑断气了的时候，Tay终于停下了手。

New大喘了几口气这才缓过劲儿来。  
“不乖？”长长的睫毛一扑闪一扑闪的，“你是在说谁啊？”  
眼神要多无辜就有多无辜，表情要多纯洁就有多纯洁。  
可是Tay是绝对不会上当的，因为他抓住了那只在自己身下作乱的手。

怎么能让New就这么轻易地得逞。

 

Tay拉过New的双手，用腰带捆住，按在床头。  
“不要乱动。”  
话还没说完，New就把手放下来。  
Tay再给他固定回去。  
反复了几次Tay终于失去了耐心，他用力捏了捏New的乳头。  
“疼！”New撅起嘴巴不满地哼唧着。  
Tay扶住New的脖子，轻轻吻上那红润的双唇，“会舒服的。”  
“Hin，听话。”

New抬头咬上那刚离开没多久的唇瓣，反客为主勾住Tay的舌头，加深刚才那不完整的吻。  
可能是因为这个吻太迷人，他忘记了与Tay作对，双手安份地撑在自己的头顶。

亲吻的同时，Tay的手像是在New的身上弹奏乐器，而那从唇齿中泄露出来的呻吟就是最动听的音乐。  
一点一点，每一个音符都着了火。  
火苗跑到了下腹，在内裤里支起了帐篷。

New撇过头，停止了这个吻。  
他晃了晃腰示意Tay不能顾此失彼。可Tay却像是没有看懂，只肯埋头在New胸前种下一颗又一颗草莓。  
“Tay～”New本能地找到撒娇最佳时机。  
“嗯？”  
“你……啊！”New惊呼了出来。

Tay趁他不备，粗暴地扯下了内裤。性器弹了出来，它就这么突然暴露在空气中，好像因为害羞而抖了下。

“你摸摸我……”New分开双腿，挺了挺腰。  
大写的邀请。

Tay很有出息地忍住了。  
他从枕头下找到眼罩，给New戴上。  
“等我。”

 

眼前一片黑暗，New听到Tay的脚步声渐行渐远。  
这是去哪里了？  
New保持着刚才的姿势，只因为Tay走之前，在他耳边说听话的孩子会有奖励。  
他在听话还是不听话中间犹豫。  
New好奇Tay所说的奖励，可他也好想放下手去抚慰自己身下的炙热。  
不过还好，在他快要失控之前，Tay回来了。

“乖孩子。”  
New可以听出Tay脸上的笑意。正要开口问，就倒吸了一口凉气，条件反射地要合拢腿，但是被中间的Tay挡住了。  
Tay……Tay竟然含着冰块在摩擦他的大腿内侧。

冰块逐渐上移，胯骨、小腹、肚脐……留下了一路水渍。  
New就在这一片黑暗中，感受着冰冷触感与火热欲望的交织。

Tay很快移到胸前，他咬着冰块绕着乳晕打圈，鼻尖轻轻蹭到那充血挺立的乳头就又立刻移开。  
太欺负人了。  
New转过身子，主动去追那冰块，腰侧却被掐了一下。  
“不可以动啊。”

Tay坏心眼地不肯再在胸前停留，反而用冰块在New平坦的小腹上慢慢写着字，还非要逼着New去猜。  
这时候New的大脑已经一片空白，怎么可能猜的出来，只好软软地和Tay求饶。

等到冰块跳到那上下翻动的喉结，New已经说不出话来。

他就像是一条刚被打捞上岸的鱼。  
胸膛剧烈的起伏，脖颈上的青筋爆出，双手在头顶徒劳地用力抓着什么。  
那急促的呼吸声好像在向Tay求救。

他好渴。  
他需要水。  
他快要被自己体内的燥热烧死了。

Tay终于吻上New的唇，冰块已经化掉，可New还是不死心地用力汲取Tay口腔里剩余的那片冰凉。

完全不够。  
想要更多。

 

“想吃么？”  
冰块碰撞的声音竟是如此的悦耳。  
像是在沙漠里看到了绿洲，New用力地点头。  
他张开嘴，舔着下唇，无声地催促着。

“Tay！”  
New在尖叫的同时身体猛地弹了起来。  
“怎么了？又不想吃了么？”Tay装模作样地伸进手指，勾了勾他刚塞进New后穴的冰块，“那可怎么办，已经拿不出来了。”  
被Tay这么一推，冰块滑进了更深处。那冰冷的棱角剐蹭着柔软的内壁，刺激得New绷直了脚背。  
偏偏Tay觉得这些好像还不够，他还用手指在里面配合着冰块搅动扩张着。

冰块很快融化，小溪流一样从穴口淌出，在床单上留下了大片的痕迹。  
“好不好吃？”  
New咬着唇不肯回答。  
“我知道了，Hin一定是还没尝出滋味。”Tay箍住New扭动的腰，把冰块慢慢推了进去。

两块。  
然后三块。  
反复折腾了好几次，New全身都抖得不像样子，眼罩也被眼泪濡湿。

 

在再一次听到冰块碰撞声音的时候，New实在是受不住了。  
“不吃了不吃了！”他带着哭腔喊着，又用腿紧紧缠上Tay的腰，“要Tay……Hin要Tay进来……”

Tay从善如流，再不进去他也快要硬到爆炸了。  
只是他没有想到，他这才刚插进去，New就哆嗦着射了出来。  
小穴里不仅是冰火两重天，还在不停地收缩着咬紧，让他寸步难行。  
Tay深吸了几口气，趴下来温柔地吻着New的每一寸皮肤，等到那白嫩的身体渐渐放松下来，腰腹才开始慢慢用力。

因为怕弄疼New，那腰带本身绑的就松，不知什么时候已经脱落。  
可New还是乖乖地保持着一开始双手举过头顶的姿势。他像是没有注意到，又像是根本没有想过要去挣脱。

Tay把New抱了起来，让他的手臂环绕着自己的脖子。两个人就像藤蔓一样缠绕在一起。

突然换了更深的体位，New没忍住舒服地哭了出来。  
“Tay......再快一点......”

Tay摘下New的眼罩，细细地吮吸着那眼角的泪水。  
New眼神迷离，大脑好像没有反应过来。他又闭上眼，准确地找到Tay的嘴唇，用力地索吻。

 

在这场激烈的性事里两个人都失去了思考的能力。

他们牵着手一起跳进无边的欲望海洋，快感的浪潮拍打着结合着的身体，像是被未知的力量驱使着一样不停地疯狂地做爱。  
他们感受不到时间的流逝，也听不到自己心脏剧烈的跳动，甚至连亲吻都快要忘记呼吸。

直到两个人同时达到高潮。  
他们将彼此的低吼声悉数吞入口中。

 

好不容易平复了下来，New哑着嗓子说要喝可乐。  
“你少喝点碳酸饮料。”Tay虽然嘴上这么说，可还是认命下床跑腿。

New竖起耳朵。

脚步声。  
冰箱门打开的声音。  
拧瓶盖的声音。

噗呲——  
“哦咦！”

果然，家里就要时刻准备着一瓶被充分摇晃过的可乐。  
冰格倒是可以扔掉了。

 

END


End file.
